Nuevas experiencias y sensaciones
by Raven 2530
Summary: Un matrimonio que solamente le trae infelicidad, por lo que decidido busca vivir algo virtual con una desconocida que lo llevara a vivir nuevas experiencias y sensaciones, y él también a ella


**Nuevas experiencias y sensaciones**

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo los utilizo para fines sin lucros y con la intención de entretenerlos con una historia distinta a la original que tanto hemos disfrutado

Ojalá lo disfruten

**Capitulo 1**

Se había despertado hacía más de dos horas ya, pero no quiso moverse de la cama, pudo escuchar como esa mujer que había arruinado su vida desde sus dieciséis años se levantaba de la cama y seguramente se ponía su ropa despampanante para impresionar algún tonto que cayera ante su sensualidad…sintió como se abrió y se cerró la puerta de la habitación, solo debía esperar unos quince minutos más y ella se iría de la casa por todo el día por fin

Se puso de espalda sobre la cama y miraba el techo de su habitación, pensaba como de desgraciada había sido su vida desde sus dieciséis años, siempre respondiendo ante las idioteces que hacia su padre y claramente el casarse con esa mujer había sido una de las peores. Había vuelto a Japón después de dos años fuera, supuestamente en los que eran para fortalecer el matrimonio, cosa que no resultó ser así

Ella era una mujer que despampanaba con su belleza y ella lo sabía claramente, pero para él nunca había sido una mujer que llamara su atención, ella gritaba al mundo y al universo que estaba casada con el Gran Ranma Saotome, luchador de artes marciales libres…pero poco le duró su alardeo de estar casada conmigo, ya que desde que se habían casado él jamás quiso consumir ese matrimonio. Sabía que ella solía alcoholizarlo y hasta drogarlo para así poderse acostarse conmigo pero jamás le había funcionado, yo sabía lo ella hacía así que simplemente devolvía todo lo que ella me daba

Las cosas se pusieron peor al recordar que unas noches anteriores ella insistentemente lo drogó con varias hierbas, tanto que hasta le fue difícil deshacer todo eso de su cuerpo, logré recostarme en la cama y me sentía muy mareado, consciente pero muy mareado, había podido sentir como ella toda desnuda se sentaba sobre él y con su vagina se restregaba sobre su pene para excitarlo, para mala suerte de ella aún seguía consciente y no me sentía atraído hacia ella en lo absoluto por lo cual mi pene no reaccionaba ante su estimulación…creo recordar que ella insistió aproximadamente casi una hora, hasta su felación con la boca había sido totalmente inútil, molesta se sentó a un lado de la cama y marcó algún numero en su celular…podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaba. Se había comunicado con alguno de sus tantos amantes, No pude lograrlo, está aquí en la cama inconsciente y aún así no logré que se acostara conmigo, como lograre que crea que este embarazo es de él?

Ella estaba embarazada, quien sabe de quien, acaso ella misma sabría de quien era ese bebé?...no era una sorpresa para él el saber que ella tenía un amante, y de seguro no era uno solo, pero he de admitir que saber de esa forma que ella estaba embarazada eso sí fue algo sorpresivo

Un sonido lo había sacado de sus pensamientos…era ese molesto celular, lo odiaba, ese aparatejo lo desquiciaba pero suponía que lo que realmente le irritaba era las llamadas de quien recibía

Decidió atender igual, si no lo hacia ese aparatejo sería más molestoso

Diga?

Amigo eres tú?

A quién busca?

Soy yo Ryoga, eres tú Ranma?

Hola hermano, disculpa no sabía que eras tú, pero dime que cuentas?

Pues supe que has vuelto a Japón y quiero invitarte a tomar algo, así nos ponemos al día después de tantos años, que te parece?

Vale, dime donde nos vemos, necesito salir de aquí

El joven se levantó y se empezó a vestir, por alguna razón ese día no quería vestir su vestimenta habitual, por lo que se puso un jean claro, tennis blancos y una remera blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y sus lentes de sol negros, su trenza negra iba bien atada y era lo único que sobresalía del casco de su moto y fue rumbo al encuentro de su amigo

Habían quedado en un bar bastante lejano del centro de la ciudad, él pelinegro apenas recordaba que hubiese algún bar por aquellos lugares…llegó y vio una pequeña puerta con el nombre del local acordado "Neko Hanten", un nombre bastante raro según él. Bajó de su moto y se entró al local, pronto escucho alguien decir su nombre y al mirar vio a su amigo Ryoga saludarlo desde una mesa

Ranma!

El pelinegro se sentó y notó que una joven atendía a su amigo, no había podido verla bien ya que enseguida se había dado la vuelta y solo noto como su amigo miraba descaradamente la figura de aquella mujer

Oye hermano intenta disimular al menos, si no mal recuerdo tu también estás casado no?

Pero soy igual de infeliz que tú, no lo olvides, por lo cual eso me da derecho de mirar igual un destacado colmillo salía del joven al sonreír

Crees que eso da el derecho de mirar? Ja ja, mmmmm digamos que tal vez tengas razón

Además ella es una chica de ensueño, cualquier hombre sería más que feliz con una mujer así a su lado, pero creo que ya sale con alguien desgraciadamente el colmilludo puso cara de triste mientras movía su vaso de whisky

La conocías ya? el pelinegro dejaba su casco en el asiento de al lado y miraba la carta para ver que pedir

La conocí hace unos dos años aproximadamente, estaba arto de estar con "mi dulce mujer" y salí de madrugada, manejé por horas y horas sin rumbo hasta que llegué aquí. Esa noche me atendió ella, y solo la miré y sus ojos color avellana me trasladaron a otro lugar

El pelinegro miraba como su amigo le contaba su historia mientras continuaba moviendo su bebida y de a ratos tomaba un poco

Esa noche estaba tomando de más, ella no me decía nada y solo me seguía trayendo lo que pedía…cuando estaba por levantarme para irme y no cometer algún acto del que después habría podido lamentar…quizás…aunque no lo hubiese lamentado en absoluto de haberlo hecho. Ella me detuvo del brazo y me pidió que no manejara porque estaba muy alcoholizado, le sonreí con amabilidad y le dije que sabía controlar lo que bebía que no debía preocuparse, pero aun así insistió en que me quedara a tomar un café o que me llamara un taxi. Le acepte el café y me quede en la barra tomando lentamente ese café, ella empezó a hablarme mientras limpiaba las máquinas que usan para servir, el local ya había cerrado y quedaba ella y algunos mozos más. Ni cuenta me di cuando ya eran las siete de la mañana, debía de irme a mi trabajo, ella me sonrió y se alegro mucho de verme en mejor estado del que había llegado…recuerdo que me dijo que "ninguna mujer era tan importante como para derrochar una vida a la nada"

Justo llegó un mozo para atenderlos y cortó la charla, el pelinegro pidió su bebida y el colmilludo pidió un café a la "Akane" por favor

Qué es eso de la Akane?

Es el café que ella me sirvió, sabe que cuando lo pido es porque quisiera que ella me lo sirviera, desde aquella noche seguido suelo pedir ese café

Amigo no me digas que estas enamorado de ella

No lo sé, sé que es una mujer única y especial pero no me gustaría tenerla de amante, ella no se merece algo así, nosotros estamos casados y sin poder separarnos y eso es lo que más odio

Ni me lo recuerdes, mientras nosotros desperdiciamos nuestras vidas, ellas viven las suyas como más se les antoje

Ni tanto, yo he empezado a salir igualmente…ya sabes con otras mujeres

Oh amigo! Jaja discúlpame no lo sabía, y como te va con eso

Muy bien, pero con cuidado, no falta la que quiere algo más serio y eso es imposible

Yo no podría, creo que nunca tuve la habilidad de conquistar alguna mujer

Por dios Ranma! Tu solo con tu presencia tienes a las mujeres a tus pies y lo sabes, lo que tienes es miedo de querer intentarlo

Quizás tengas razón, es más difícil para mí…la prensa siempre me sigue y llegan a pescarme en algo así y sería mi final

Yo lo hago a través de internet, esos lugares para chatear, así he conocido varias y casi siempre terminan queriendo un poco más y pues uno aprovecha no?

Ambos rieron fuertemente mientras terminaban sus bebidas, ya era la hora de despedirse y volver a sus respectivas obligaciones, en especial el colmilludo que debía volver a su trabajo. En cambio el pelinegro estaba de vacaciones pero aun así debía volver a su casa antes de que su adorable mujer le hiciese un desplante de su escapada del hogar

El colmilludo le pasó un papel a su amigo con direcciones de lugares para chatear con mujeres, quizás en algún momento se decidiese y esos lugares él ya los conocía

El pelinegro iba a tirar el papel, pero no lo hiso, mejor lo guardo en su bolsillo y se despidieron…pronto se volverían a ver así habían quedado

Ryoga se había ido rápidamente en su auto y Ranma se estaba poniendo su chaqueta cuando notó que se había olvidado su casco, volvió a entrar al local y lo buscó pero ya no estaba, se acercó a la barra y allí pregunto si habían visto un casco negro de moto, a lo que un mozo respondió que justo una moza estaba dejando las cosas olvidadas en una caja al fondo del local…se encaminó por allí y vio la chica que antes había atendido a su amigo

Oye disculpa, tienes allí un casco de moto negro?

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro, pero solo pudo ver su pecho ya que el joven era bastante alto a compasión de ella, por lo que ella levanto su mirada y ahí lo vio a sus ojos

Sí aquí está, creí que era de Ryoga pero luego recordé que él no usa moto

Le entregó el casco al joven y le sonrió amablemente

El pelinegro pudo notar enseguida los ojos avellanas que le había contado su amigo pero la sonrisa de ella hacia que su vista solo estuviese sobre los labios de ella y al parecer ella lo había notado, por lo que fingio una leve tos y se tapo su boca haciendo que el pelinegro lo notase

Sí es mío, lo olvide en el asiento de al lado tomo el casco y se giro rapidamente para encaminarse nuevamente a la salida

Oye…disculpa, Ryoga se encuentra bien?

El pelinegro se dio la media vuelta sorprendido por la pregunta de la joven, más bien sintió intriga de que ella quisiese saber de Ryoga…acaso ella gustaba de él?

Por qué lo dices?

Pues él se ha distanciado un poco de mí desde hace un tiempo y siempre que le pregunto que le pasa él siempre me responde que nada…pero sé cuando me miente, lo conosco

Pues la verdad no sabría decirte que le sucede, pero puedo asegurarte que no es nada de que preocuparse, él sabe cuidarse muy bien

Lo sé, pero es que…nada olvidalo. Gracias igual La joven paso por delante de él y se fue

Ranma subio a su moto y se fue a su casa, ya había desaparecido por varias horas y de seguro su mujer ya estaba en la casa y si no se aparecia pronto de seguro su celular comenzaría a sonar insistentemente para asegurarse de donde estaba

Había llegado y guardo su moto en el garage y vio el auto de su esposa, claramente ella ya había llegado, pero era muy raro que no estuviese como odiosa llamandol celular

Entró silenciosamente a la casa y las luces estaban prendidas, iba subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y pudo escuchar como alguien vomitaba. Claro! He ahí el motivo por el cual ella no lo había estado buscando, estaba con los síntomas de su embarazo y como podría ella explicarle los causas de esos sintomas a él?

Entró igual a la habitación y empezó a quitarse su chaqueta y su remera, estaba en busca de su habitual camisa china y no la encontraba…pudo escuchar como la mujer salia del baño pero ni siquiera dirigió su mirada a ella, seguia buscando entre los cajones su camisa y escucho que ella le estaba hablando

Amor, hoy no me siento bien así que no podré darte lo que deseas de mí

El pelinegro sarcasticamente rió y se giro para verla y decirle lo que realmente deseaba de ella y alli noto que ella estaba vestida con la camisa roja china de él

Lo unico que deseo de ti es que desaparezcas de mi vida y lo sabes muy bien, que diablos haces con mi camisa?

No me hables así, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti. Me sentía muy mareada y me la puse, toda mi ropa es muy ajustada y necesitaba algo más suelto

Acaso has subido de peso?...después de tantas horas que le dedicas al gimnasio?...pues que raro

El pelinegro se puso un joggin gris con una remera blanca y empezo a bajar por las escaleras

A donde vas?

Me repugna escuchar tus vómitos, me iré a la sala de estar y dormire alli

Quedate y duerme conmigo, necesito de tus cuidados por favor…tal vez me sienta mejor y pueda compensar tus cuidados la joven empezo a restregar su pierna sobre la cadera del pelinegro y acariciar su cuello y su menton con su mano

No me interesa en lo absoluto cuidarte y mucho menos tus recompensas, eres bastante grandecita para cuidarte sola y compensarte a ti misma "sola" también

Refunfuñando la joven se quedo en la habitación sola y el pelinegro se retiro de la allí…el embarazo la tenía muy descompuesta y con mucho cansancio. Se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida

En cambio el pelinegro estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala escuchando música con auriculares, era una de las formas en las que sentía que al fin desaparecia de su despreciable vida. Comenzo a sentir un poco de frío y metio sus manos en los bolsillos hasta que sintio un papel…prendio la luz de una pequeña lampara y miro el papel

Era el papel que le había dado su amigo, había logrado sacarlo de su jean mientras se cambiaba, de seguro lo agarro cuando había agarrado su celular del bolsillo, y menos mal porque su mujer siempre revisaba toda su ropa, de haber encontrado eso hubiera sido un motivo de una enorme discusión

Agarro su notebook y la prendio, con mucha indecisión entro a una de las páginas que su amigo le habia escrito

"pucarachat10"

Al entrar vio que pedia un nickname, cual podía llegar a ser bueno?...recordo que su amigo le dijo que debía de usar lo que más distrajera de quien realmente era él, así que por su mente solo pasó el nombre de "Athila"

Dio enter y alli entró, estaba relamente nervioso, hacia mucho tiempo que no intentaba relacionarse con nadie. No después de todo el largo planteamiento que habían hecho sus padres cuando en la prensa rosa continuamente salian rumores y algunas fotos muy dificiles de confirmar de que él andaba con otras mujeres a pesar de estar casado. Eso no era digno de un hombre realmente era lo que su madre siempre le decia, en cambio su padre le decia que podia llegar a perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo habian logrado, que realmente todo habia sido gracias a él mismo, su padre definitivamente en nada habia ayudado, solo habia sido el culpable de casarlo a sus dieciseis años con una mujer que odia

Habia estado en el chat por casi media hora y no le habia escrito a nadie aun, su amigo le dijo que no era buena idea relacionarse con las que avanzaban primero, a veces se hacia dificil quitarselas de encima, por lo que esos chats simplemente los ignoro

Miraba la lista de nombres que había hasta que un nickname llamó su atención

"Princess ice"

Hizo click sobre el nombre de ella y se abrio el chat privado…se decidio a escribirle y le escribio "Hola"

La joven no respondía, pero luego pudo ver como unos puntitos se movian…eso quería decir que ella estaba escribiendo. El pelinegro se sentó en el sillon y alli leyo el "hola" de ella

Bien el primer paso se había dado, ahora era cuestion de ir viendo como seguiria la charla con aquella joven…


End file.
